2011–12 UEFA Europa League group stage
This article details the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League group stage. The group stage featured 48 teams: the 38 winners of the play-off round, and the 10 losing teams from the Champions League play-off round. The teams were drawn into twelve groups of four, and played each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The matchdays were 15 September, 29 September, 20 October, 3 November, 30 November–1 December, and 14–15 December 2011. The top two teams in each group advanced to the round of 32, where they were joined by the eight third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage. Seeding The draw for the group stage was held at Grimaldi Forum, Monaco on 26 August 2011 at 13:00 CEST (UTC+02:00). Teams were seeded into four pots based on their 2011 UEFA club coefficients. Pot 1 held teams ranked 18–49, Pot 2 held teams ranked 51–85, Pot 3 held teams ranked 89–154, while Pot 4 held teams ranked 155–302 and unranked teams. | | | |} CL Losing teams from the Champions League play-off round † Celtic lodged protests over the eligibility of a number of the Sion players who participated in the two legs of the play-off round, which Sion won 3–1 aggregate (first leg: 0–0; second leg: 3–1). The UEFA Control and Disciplinary Body accepted the protests and decided to award both matches to Celtic by forfeit (3–0). As a consequence, Celtic qualified for the UEFA Europa League group stage. For the group stage draw, teams from the same national association could not be drawn against each other. Moreover, the draw was controlled for teams from the same association in order to split the teams evenly for maximum television coverage. For example, if there were two teams from the same association, each team was drawn into a different set of groups (A–F, G–L); if there were four teams from the same association, each team was drawn into a different subset of groups (A–C, D–F, G–I, J–L). The fixtures were decided after the draw. On the first four matchdays, when matches were played only on Thursdays, six groups played their matches at 19:00 CET/CEST, while the other six groups played their matches at 21:05 CET/CEST, with the two sets of groups (A–F, G–L) alternating between each matchday. On the final two matchdays, when matches were played on both Wednesdays and Thursdays, the two sets of groups were divided into four smaller subsets (A–C, D–F, G–I, J–L), with each subset of groups playing on a different day and time. There are other restrictions, e.g., teams from the same city (e.g. Tottenham Hotspur and Fulham) do not play at home on the same matchday (UEFA tries to avoid teams from the same city play at home on the same day), and Russian teams do not play at home on the last matchday due to cold weather. Tie-breaking criteria If two or more teams were equal on points on completion of the group matches, the following criteria would be applied to determine the rankings: #higher number of points obtained in the group matches played among the teams in question; #superior goal difference from the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored in the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored away from home in the group matches played among the teams in question; #If, after applying criteria 1) to 4) to several teams, two teams still have an equal ranking, the criteria 1) to 4) will be reapplied to determine the ranking of these teams; #superior goal difference from all group matches played; #higher number of goals scored from all group matches played; #higher number of coefficient points accumulated by the club in question, as well as its association, over the previous five seasons. Groups Times up to 29 October 2011 (matchdays 1–3) are CEST (UTC+02:00), thereafter (matchdays 4–6) times are CET (UTC+01:00). Group A |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=24,645 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals2=Martins Noboa Karadeniz |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance=6,920 |referee=Zsolt Szabó (Hungary) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Natkho Dyadyun |goals2=Athanasiadis Fotakis |stadium=Central Stadium, Kazan |attendance=14,350 |referee=Martin Hansson (Sweden) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Shamrock Rovers |goals1=Pavlyuchenko Defoe Dos Santos |goals2=Rice |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance=24,782 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Pavlyuchenko |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance=24,058 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Shamrock Rovers |goals1=Lazăr Vieirinha |goals2=Sheppard |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=12,776 |referee=Tony Asumaa (Finland) }} ---- |score= 1–0 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Natkho |stadium=Central Stadium, Kazan |attendance=21,250 |referee=Florian Meyer (Germany)}} |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Dennehy |goals2=Salpingidis Fotakis |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance=6,100 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus)}} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Shamrock Rovers |goals1= Valdez Natkho Martins |goals2= Oman |stadium=Central Stadium, Kazan |attendance=15,740 |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Modrić |goals2=Salpingidis Athanasiadis |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance=26,229 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands)}} ---- |score= 1–1 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Vieirinha |goals2=Valdez |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=15,625 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |score= 0–4 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals2=Pienaar Townsend Defoe Kane |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance=8,500 |referee=Stephan Studer (Switzerland) }} Group B |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |stadium=AWD-Arena, Hanover |attendance=42,500 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Vorskla Poltava |goals1=Nordstrand |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=10,420 |referee=Stanislav Todorov (Bulgaria) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Hannover 96 |goals1=Kurylov |goals2=Abdellaoue Pander |stadium=Butovsky Vorskla Stadium, Poltava |attendance=11,000 |referee=Kristinn Jakobsson (Iceland) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Seijas Felipe Kanu |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=13,368 |referee=Anastassios Kakos (Greece) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Vorskla Poltava |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=13,496 |referee=Simon Lee Evans (Wales) }} |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Pander Pinto |goals2=N'Doye Santin |stadium=AWD-Arena, Hanover |attendance=43,100 |referee=Laurent Duhamel (France) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Kurylov |goals2=Seijas Kanu Tchité |stadium=Butovsky Vorskla Stadium, Poltava |attendance=8,000 |referee=Libor Kovařik (Czech Republic)}} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Hannover 96 |goals1=N'Doye |goals2=Schlaudraff Stindl |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=27,853 |referee=Eric Braamhaar (Netherlands)}} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Hannover 96 |goals1=Tchité Cyriac |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=18,104 |referee=Antonio Damato (Italy) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=N'Doye |goals2=N'Doye |stadium=Butovsky Vorskla Stadium, Poltava |attendance=3,000 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} ---- |score= 3–1 |report=Report |team2= Vorskla Poltava |goals1=Rausch Ya Konan Sobiech |goals2=Bezus |stadium=AWD-Arena, Hanover |attendance=42,000 |referee=Leontios Trattou (Cyprus) }} |score= 0–1 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals2=Batshuayi |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=9,722 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} Group C |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Rapid București |goals2=Herea |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |attendance=7,700 |referee=Hannes Kaasik (Estonia) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Mertens |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=13,000 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Tel Aviv |goals1=Ljuboja Komorowski Radović |goals2=Tamuz Lala |stadium=Pepsi Arena, Warsaw |attendance=20,150 |referee=Saïd Ennjimi (France) }} |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Alexa |goals2=Bouma Toivonen Matavž |stadium=Stadionul Național, Bucharest1 |attendance=21,320 |referee=Fredy Fautrel (France) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals2=Radović |stadium=Stadionul Național, Bucharest1 |attendance=13,726 |referee=Fernando Teixeira Vitienes (Spain) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals2=Wijnaldum |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |attendance=9,468 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} ---- |score= 3–1 |report=Report |team2= Rapid București |goals1=Radović Kucharczyk |goals2=Teixeira |stadium=Pepsi Arena, Warsaw |attendance=30,786 |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden)}} |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Tel Aviv |goals1=Wijnaldum Toivonen Strootman |goals2=Damari Tamuz |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=23,500 |referee=Stuart Attwell (England)}} ---- |score= 1–3 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Tel Aviv |goals1=Deac |goals2=Igiebor Tamuz Tuama |stadium=Stadionul Național, Bucharest1 |attendance=4,529 |referee=Zsolt Szabó (Hungary) }} |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals2=Żewłakow Mertens Labyad |stadium=Pepsi Arena, Warsaw |attendance=28,786 |referee=Fırat Aydınus (Turkey) }} ---- |score= 2–0 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Tuama Yadin |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |attendance=5,500 |referee=Thomas Einwaller (Austria) }} |score= 2–1 |report=Report |team2= Rapid București |goals1=Manolev Matavž |goals2=Pancu |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=27,000 |referee=Simon Lee Evans (Wales) }} ;Notes *Note 1: Rapid București played their home matches at Stadionul Național, Bucharest as they have left their own Stadionul Giuleşti-Valentin Stănescu prior to the season. Group D |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals2= Insúa Van Wolfswinkel |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance=10,400 |referee=Pol van Boekel (Netherlands) }} |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Vaslui |goals1=Cissé Sculli |goals2=Wesley |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=13,913 |referee=Eric Braamhaar (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1=Wesley Temwanjera |goals2=Alphonse Mehmedi |stadium=Stadionul Ceahlăul, Piatra Neamț2 |attendance=3,000 |referee=Menashe Masiah (Israel) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Lazio |goals1=Van Wolfswinkel Insúa |goals2=Klose |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=33,725 |referee=Serge Gumienny (Belgium) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Vaslui |goals1= Evaldo Fernández |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=28,106 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Lazio |goals1=Nikçi |goals2=Sculli |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance=10,800 |referee=Pawel Gil (Poland) }} ---- |score= 1–0 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1= Zmeu |stadium=Stadionul Ceahlăul, Piatra Neamț2 |attendance=4,000 |referee=Kristinn Jakobsson (Iceland) }} |score= 1–0 |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1=Brocchi |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=13,414 |referee=Michael Koukoulakis (Greece) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1=Van Wolfswinkel Bojinov |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=25,309 |referee=Peter Rasmussen (Denmark) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Lazio |stadium=Stadionul Ceahlăul, Piatra Neamț2 |attendance=7,000 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- |score= 2–0 |report=Report |team2= Vaslui |goals1=Margairaz Buff |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance=6,200 |referee=Maksim Layushkin (Russia) }} |score= 2–0 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Kozák Sculli |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=8,295 |referee=Mike Dean (England) }} ;Notes *Note 2: Vaslui played their home matches at Stadionul Ceahlăul, Piatra Neamț as their own Stadionul Municipal did not meet UEFA criteria. Group E |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Stoke City |goals1=Vukojević |goals2=Jerome |stadium=Valeriy Lobanovskyi Dynamo Stadium, Kyiv |attendance=14,500 |referee=Ovidiu Haţegan (Romania) }} |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1=Almeida Aurélio Korkmaz Edu |goals2=Kahat |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=17,936 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Micha |goals2=Ideye |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |attendance=13,835 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Crouch Walters |goals2=Hilbert |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=23,551 |referee=Antony Gautier (France) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1=Jones Jerome Shotton |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=22,756 |referee=Anastassios Kakos (Greece) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Harmash |stadium=Valeriy Lobanovskyi Dynamo Stadium, Kyiv |attendance=13,500 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Stoke City |goals1=Colautti |goals2=Whitehead Crouch |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |attendance=10,368 |referee=Duarte Gomes (Portugal) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Korkmaz |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=24,183 |referee=Tommy Skjerven (Norway) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Jones |goals2=Upson |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=23,774 |referee=Florian Meyer (Germany) }} |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Yeini Lugasi |goals2=Quaresma Toraman |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |attendance=9,420 |referee=Serge Gumienny (Belgium) }} ---- |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1=Yeini Husyev |goals2=Vered Atar Dabour |stadium=Valeriy Lobanovskyi Dynamo Stadium, Kiev |attendance=3,850 |referee=Daniel Stålhammar (Sweden) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Stoke City |goals1=Fernandes Pektemek Edu |goals2=Fuller |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=26,118 |referee=Marcin Borski (Poland) }} Group F ;Tiebreakers *Red Bull Salzburg and Paris Saint-Germain are ranked by their head-to-head records (decided by away goals), as shown below. |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Guédé |goals2=Susaeta Muniain |stadium=Štadión Pasienky, Bratislava |attendance=6,328 |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1=Nenê Bodmer Ménez |goals2=Sekagya |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=23,039 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Bratislava |goals1=Leonardo Zárate Švento |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=7,500 |referee=Alexandru Dan Tudor (Romania) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Gabilondo Susaeta |stadium=San Mamés Stadium, Bilbao |attendance=23,487 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1=Llorente |goals2=Wallner Leonardo |stadium=San Mamés Stadium, Bilbao |attendance=22,566 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |stadium=Štadión Pasienky, Bratislava |attendance=7,238 |referee=Lee Probert (England) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals2=Herrera |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=10,350 |referee=Stanislav Todorov (Bulgaria) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Bratislava |goals1=Pastore |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=32,046 |referee=Mark Courtney (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Bratislava |goals1=De Marcos Susaeta |goals2=Šebo |stadium=San Mamés Stadium, Bilbao |attendance=28,314 |referee=Hannes Kaasik (Estonia) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Jantscher Švento |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=8,304 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} ---- |score= 2–3 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1=Lačný |goals2=Jantscher Leonardo Had |stadium=Štadión Pasienky, Bratislava |attendance=4,586 |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden) }} |score= 4–2 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Pastore Bodmer Pérez Hoarau |goals2=Aurtenetxe López |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=37,114 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} Group G ;Tiebreakers *AZ and Austria Wien are tied on their head-to-head records as shown below, so AZ are ranked ahead of Austria Wien because of their higher overall goal difference in the group. |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Malmö FF |goals1=Altidore Elm Maher Holman |goals2=Larsson |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=11,905 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Metalist Kharkiv |goals1=Jun |goals2=Gueye Xavier |stadium=Generali Arena, Vienna |attendance=9,100 |referee=Mike Dean (England) }} ---- |score= 1–1 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Taison |goals2=Altidore |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=37,122 |referee=Marcin Borski (Poland) }} |score= 1–2 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1=Ranégie |goals2=Barazite A. Grünwald |stadium=Swedbank Stadion, Malmö |attendance=10,802 |referee=Pawel Gil (Poland) }} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Metalist Kharkiv |goals1=Hamad |goals2=Cristaldo Fininho Edmar Devich |stadium=Swedbank Stadion, Malmö |attendance=8,466 |referee=Fırat Aydınus (Turkey) }} |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1=Hlinka Wernbloom |goals2=Marcellis Gorgon |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=15,321 |referee=Alexandru Dan Tudor (Romania) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Malmö FF |goals1=Taison Fininho |goals2=Ranégie |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=25,883 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Ortlechner Barazite |goals2=Elm Wernbloom |stadium=Generali Arena, Vienna |attendance=10,450 |referee=Tony Chapron (France) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= AZ |stadium=Swedbank Stadion, Malmö |attendance=7,632 |referee=Mark Courtney (Northern Ireland) }} |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1=Devich Edmar Gueye Sosa |goals2=Mader |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=25,810 |referee=Cristian Balaj (Romania) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Metalist Kharkiv |goals1=Maher |goals2=Devich |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=13,268 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez (Spain) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Malmö FF |goals1=Liendl Barazite |stadium=Generali Arena, Vienna |attendance=9,350 |referee=Antti Munukka (Finland) }} Group H ;Tiebreakers *Club Brugge and Braga are ranked by their head-to-head records, as shown below. |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Maribor |goals1=Odjidja Dirar |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=16,668 |referee=Fırat Aydınus (Turkey) }} |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1=King |goals2= Barbosa Lima |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=21,747 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} ---- |score= 1–2 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Barbosa |goals2=Akpala Donk |stadium=Estádio Municipal de Braga, Braga |attendance=9,145 |referee=Tommy Skjerven (Norway) }} |score= 1–2 |report=Report |team2= Birmingham City |goals1=Volaš |goals2=Burke Elliott |stadium=Ljudski vrt, Maribor |attendance=10,000 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1=Ibraimi |goals2=Echiéjilé |stadium=Ljudski vrt, Maribor |attendance=8,500 |referee=Stephan Studer (Switzerland) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Birmingham City |goals1=Akpala |goals2=Murphy Wood |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=23,936 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} ---- |score= 5–1 |report=Report |team2= Maribor |goals1= Lima Alan Echiéjilé Paulo Vinícius Mérida |goals2=Volaš |stadium=Estádio Municipal de Braga, Braga |attendance=7,185 |referee=Leontios Trattou (Cyprus) }} |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Beausejour King |goals2=Meunier Akpala |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=26,849 |referee=Marcin Borski (Poland) }} ---- |score= 3–4 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Volaš Donk |goals2=Dirar Volaš Akpala Donk |stadium=Ljudski vrt, Maribor |attendance=8,000 |referee=Libor Kovařik (Czech Republic) }} |score= 1–0 |report=Report |team2= Birmingham City |goals1=Viana |stadium=Estádio Municipal de Braga, Braga |attendance=9,957 |referee=Markus Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1=Vleminckx |goals2=Ewerton |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=18,383 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Maribor |goals1=Rooney |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=21,436 |referee=Sascha Kever (Switzerland) }} Group I |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Rennes |goals1=Di Natale Armero |goals2=Hadji |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance=8,383 |referee=Cristian Balaj (Romania) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Falcao Diego |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=24,868 |referee=Peter Rasmussen (Denmark) }} ---- |score= 1–1 |report=Report |team2= Udinese |goals1=Ki |goals2=Abdi |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=28,476 |referee=Bülent Yıldırım (Turkey) }} |score= 1–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Montaño |goals2=Juanfran |stadium=Stade de la Route de Lorient, Rennes |attendance=24,299 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Cha |goals2=Ledley |stadium=Stade de la Route de Lorient, Rennes |attendance=21,825 |referee=Robert Małek (Poland) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Benatia Floro Flores |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance=10,026 |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Rennes |goals1=Stokes Hooper |goals2=Mangane |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=28,578 |referee=Bruno Paixão (Portugal) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Udinese |goals1=Adrián Diego Falcao |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=18,300 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} ---- |score= 0–0 |report=Report |team2= Udinese |stadium=Stade de la Route de Lorient, Rennes |attendance=17,428 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |score= 0–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals2=Turan |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=33,257 |referee=Eric Braamhaar (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Di Natale |goals2=Hooper |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance=8,644 |referee=Michael Koukoulakis (Greece) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Rennes |goals1=Falcao Domínguez Turan |goals2=Mandjeck |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=13,154 |referee=Kristinn Jakobsson (Iceland) }} Group J |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= AEK Larnaca |goals1=Ghadir |stadium=Kiryat Eliezer Stadium, Haifa |attendance=9,250 |referee=Libor Kovařik (Czech Republic) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |stadium=Stadionul Dr. Constantin Rădulescu, Cluj-Napoca3 |attendance=12,390 |referee=Michael Koukoulakis (Greece) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Haifa |goals1=Fuchs Jurado |goals2=Vered |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=49,070 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Mrdaković |goals2=M. Costea |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia4 |attendance=4,058 |referee=Mark Courtney (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals2=Holtby Huntelaar Höwedes Draxler |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia4 |attendance=5,344 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Amashe Katan Twatiha Vered |stadium=Kiryat Eliezer Stadium, Haifa |attendance=12,000 |referee=Daniel Stålhammar (Sweden) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= AEK Larnaca |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=52,077 |referee=Hannes Kaasik (Estonia) }} |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Haifa |goals1=Leandro Tatu F. Costea Tănase |goals2=Meshumar Katan |stadium=National Arena, Bucharest |attendance=31,233 |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Haifa |goals1=García Pintado |goals2=Buljat |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia4 |attendance=3,132 |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Papadopoulos Raúl |goals2=Rusescu |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=53,123 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals2=Buljat Marica Wiegel |stadium=Kiryat Eliezer Stadium, Haifa |attendance=11,234 |referee=Fredy Fautrel (France) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= AEK Larnaca |goals1=Rusescu Nikolić |goals2=Pintado |stadium=National Arena, Bucharest |attendance=50,051 |referee=Saïd Ennjimi (France) }} ;Notes *Note 3: Steaua București played their home match against Schalke 04 at Stadionul Dr. Constantin Rădulescu, Cluj-Napoca as the UEFA Euro 2012 qualifying Group D match between Romania and France left the grass at the National Arena in an unplayable state. *Note 4: AEK Larnaca played their home matches at GSP Stadium, Nicosia as their own GSZ Stadium did not meet UEFA criteria. Group K |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Odense |goals1=Kirm |goals2=Johansson Utaka Falk |stadium=Stadion im. Henryka Reymana, Kraków |attendance=12,920 |referee=Sascha Kever (Switzerland) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Twente |goals1=Johnson |goals2=Schwarzer |stadium=Craven Cottage, London |attendance=14,110 |referee=Antonio Damato (Italy) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Wisła Kraków |goals1=De Jong Janko Janssen |goals2=Biton |stadium=De Grolsch Veste, Enschede |attendance=20,000 |referee=Duarte Gomes (Portugal) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Fulham |goals2=Johnson |stadium=TRE-FOR Park, Odense |attendance=7,969 |referee=Maksim Layushkin (Russia) }} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Twente |goals1=Fall |goals2=Brama Bajrami Chadli De Jong |stadium=TRE-FOR Park, Odense |attendance=8,036 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Fulham |goals1=Biton |stadium=Stadion im. Henryka Reymana, Kraków |attendance=16,377 |referee=Martin Hansson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Odense |goals1=Høegh Landzaat Fer |goals2=Fall |stadium=De Grolsch Veste, Enschede |attendance=20,000 |referee=Ovidiu Alin Hategan (Romania) }} |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Wisła Kraków |goals1=Duff Johnson Sidwell |goals2=Kirm |stadium=Craven Cottage, London |attendance=20,319 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Wisła Kraków |goals1=Falk |goals2=Biton Małecki |stadium=TRE-FOR Park, Odense |attendance=5,824 |referee=Laurent Duhamel (France) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Fulham |goals1= Janko |stadium=De Grolsch Veste, Enschede |attendance=25,250 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Twente |goals1=Garguła Genkov |goals2=De Jong |stadium=Stadion im. Henryka Reymana, Kraków |attendance=15,500 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Odense |goals1=Dempsey Frei |goals2=Andreasen Fall |stadium=Craven Cottage, London |attendance=15,757 |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} Group L ;Tiebreakers *AEK Athens and Sturm Graz are ranked by their head-to-head records, as shown below. |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1=Szabics |goals2=Obinna Sychev |stadium=UPC-Arena, Graz |attendance=13,356 |referee=Bruno Paixão (Portugal) }} |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= AEK Athens |goals1=Suárez Jovanović |goals2=Leonardo |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Brussels |attendance=11,480 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals2=Suárez Mbokani |stadium=Lokomotiv Stadium, Moscow |attendance=11,485 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Sturm Graz |goals1=Standfest |goals2=Burgstaller Haas |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance=10,074 |referee=Lee Probert (England) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= AEK Athens |goals1=Sychev Caicedo |goals2=Sialmas |stadium=Lokomotiv Stadium, Moscow |attendance=8,279 |referee=Pol van Boekel (Netherlands) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals2=Gillet Suárez |stadium=UPC-Arena, Graz |attendance=14,297 |referee=Alan Kelly (Republic of Ireland) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1=Leonardo |goals2=Glushakov Maicon Ignatyev |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance=4,042 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Sturm Graz |goals1=Gillet Suárez De Sutter |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Brussels |attendance=15,460 |referee=Menashe Masiah (Israel) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Sturm Graz |goals1= Maicon Sychev Glushakov |goals2= Kainz |stadium=Lokomotiv Stadium, Moscow |attendance=12,423 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1= Sialmas |goals2= Gillet |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance=3,703 |referee=Robert Małek (Poland) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= AEK Athens |goals1=Kainz |goals2=Manolas Burns Klonaridis |stadium=UPC-Arena, Graz |attendance=13,681 |referee=Alexandru Deaconu (Romania) }} |score=5–3 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1=Kljestan Fernando Wasilewski Suárez Gillet |goals2=Ignatyev Sychev |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Brussels |attendance=14,069 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} External links *2011–12 UEFA Europa League, UEFA.com Group stage